Connected TVs, in addition to displaying conventional TV content, can display information from the Internet or home networks and/or information from second screen or portable devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers, which are paired with or locally networked with the TV. This multiplicity of connections enables viewers to access a range of media content and information (including personal information) from their TV. For example, while watching a TV program on a connected TV a viewer might also be able to access from the same TV social media posts and incoming email from his or her Internet accounts and text messages from his or her paired smart phone. While this integration is convenient for viewers, this situation also presents the challenge that it is not always ideal to provide all available information on the TV at all times. For example, while watching TV programs alone, a viewer might want to have his or her personal information (e.g., incoming text messages) displayed on the TV, but this is not likely to be the case when he or she is viewing a sports event on the same TV with a group of friends. Therefore, it would be useful to have a convenient way of controlling what sorts of information is presented on a connected TV in accordance with a user's preferences.